Virtual machine environments comprise a plurality of virtual machines. Sometimes, a user may wish to clone a virtual machine environment on a network from an environment template comprising pre-configured virtual machine images. In existing systems, cloning such an environment may lead to problems such as multiple virtual machines on a network with the same hostname and/or network address.